


The Omega Crisis

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), marvel freeform - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Caring Wade, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Loving Wade, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Separation Anxiety, Spideypool - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Wade Wilson, Traumatized Peter, anal penetration, needy peter, past rape of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Peter is an omega and Wade is an alpha, need I say more... Love, sex and bonding ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All note's have been deleted

The Omega Crisis

 

On a normal day the exhilaration of swinging through New York's skyscrapers left our favorite spider feeling invigorated, alive in ways most people didn't even know existed. Today though something as different, off, wrong. As the red and blue hero flew from building to building he felt lightheaded, waves of dizziness hitting him like a ton of bricks, severe enough that it was no longer safe to travel by web and since the idea of falling hundreds of feet and meeting his doom by going splat on the hard sidewalks below was most definitely not his idea of a good time he made the sensible choice to find a safe place to land and rest.

 

Somewhere safe just happened to be the roof of Stark/Avengers tower, which was perfect, he could hang out with the Avengers, talk a little science with the two resident geniuses and maybe have Bruce do a few tests to figure out why the one and only Spider-Man was suddenly feeling less than spectacular. It could just be a cold, but you could never be too careful in their line of work, who knows what new ways some megalomaniac with ideas of grandeur had come up with to take out the worlds hero's. Better safe then sorry.

 

As he stepped inside the waiting elevator Jarvis's voice rang clear in greeting, “Welcome back to the tower Mr. Parker”

 

“Thanks Jarvis, Is Bruce around?” Peter asked.

 

“Dr. Banner is currently in his lab, shall I take you there?” The AI inquired.

 

“Yes please” The teen answered.

 

Leaning heavily on the wall he waited as the elevator descended. The room dinged and the doors opened, he stepped forward, wobbling a bit in the process, his hand shot out and he managed to catch himself, he waited a momen, then steeled his body and tried again. Thankfully he did manage to make it to the glass doors without toppling over, he didn't need Clint to tease him anymore than he already did. He pulled the handle open and shuffled inside, visually searching for the good Doctor. If only his eyes would cooperate instead of deciding to make things that much more difficult, choosing that moment to go blurry.

 

Peter closed his eyes tight as a wave of vertigo hit him hard, he would have collapsed right then if not for a strong pair of arms holding on to him and keeping him upright. _'I must really be out of it, I didn't even notice anyone coming close to me'_ He thought. At least his Spidey senses weren't going off, at the very least knowing the person wasn’t a threat was comforting.

 

“ter… Peter… can you hear me?” A voice was asking him, ' _oh right, eye's are closed'_ he thought he thought.

 

Forcing his eyes open, he blinked slowly till he could focus on the figure, “Hi Bruce” He greeted in an all too calm voice for the circumstances, that earned him an even more worried look.

 

“Peter… Whats wrong? Are you hurt?” The doctor asked hurriedly. He couldn't see any wounds, but he knew all too well that didn't mean anything.

 

“Dunno, I started feeling a little weird and I thought maybe I should come by and see you” He answered still being held up by the man.

 

“Here come sit down” Bruce replied helping the teen over to a chair. “When did this start?”

 

“Not long, It started while I was out on patrol” He answered yanking off his mask, it was getting way to hard to breath in the thing and the fabric was making his face itch.

 

“Did anything unusual happen? Any run ins with any villains we should know about?” The scientist questioned.

 

“No, there was nothing” He assured the man.

 

A basic exam and six vials of blood later Bruce was momentarily satisfied. “It shouldn’t take long to get some of the results back, in the mean time you should rest here in the tower, Jarvis” He called.

 

“Of course Doctor Banner, Mr Parker's room is ready” The AI answered.

 

Bruce nodded in acknowledgment, “Good, just let me get these started and I'll help you there”

 

~*~

 

Peter eyes slowly opened and he looked around groggily. His brows knit in confusion, this didn't look like his apartment and since it didn't look like some dilapidated warehouse he assumed he hadn't been kidnapped… again. _'Oh right, the tower'_ he remembered. He eased himself up into a sitting position, he still felt weird and his stomach had decided to join in the fray, heavy and queasy.

 

“Mr. Parker, Dr. Banner asked me to notify him the moment you woke. He is currently on route to your room” Jarvis announced.

 

“How long was I asleep?” he asked the AI.

 

“Five hours and 13 minutes” The Artificial butler replied.

 

Peter groaned, he hadn't actually meant to fall asleep. The moment Brice darted into the room, wide-eye and ruffled he know something was up “Whats wrong?” he asked frowning.

 

“The blood test results came back and I know whats wrongs wrong with you” The man answered.

 

“Okay” Peter said cautiously. “What is it?”

 

“You're going into heat” The doctor blurted out.

 

“Excuse me???” The young hero asked, he must have heard that wrong.

 

“You're hormone levels are consistent with someone who's going into heat” Bruce insisted.

 

“That's impossible, I'm- I'm not an omega” Peter cried. “there must have been something wrong with the tests, contamination, something”

 

Bruce shook his head, smiling sadly, “I rechecked the results five times to be sure, I'm afraid they're right Peter, you're an Omega”

 

“But- But how? I'm 19 and I've never shown any signs of being an omega before. I've never gone into heat, I'm- I'm a beta” He rebutted, this just wasn't possible

 

“The only explanation I can come up with is that your mutation slowed the process, delaying your heats” The Doctor explained.

 

“But I don't smell like an omega either” Peter knew he was grasping at straws, but what else could he do, this was too much, he couldn't deal with it.

 

“You're probably starting to give off omega pheromones, I can't say for sure what you smell like, since I'm not an alpha” The man interjected.

 

“This can't be happening, I can't be an Omega… Spider-man can't be an omega, criminals will never take me serious” The teen rambled.

 

“Peter listen, it'll be okay, we'll figure out a way to block your scent later, right now we have more important things to worry about” The scientist tried to reason.

 

“Like what?” The teen snapped, what could possible be more important.

 

“You're… you're a Double O Omega Peter, I'm sorry” The man replied.

 

Peter froze for a moment while that little piece of information sunk in, Double O omegas were almost unheard of, rarest of the rare. “WHAT!!!” He shouted once his brain had caught up. “Oh god, no, no, no this can't be happening, oh god.” He panicked.

 

“Easy Peter clam down, everything will be fine, we just have to find you an alpha” Bruce assured him.

 

“I-I can't, you know how I feel about alphas Bruce” The young hero had never once hidden his distrust and dislike of alphas, though he had never explained why he felt so strongly about it.

 

“I know Peter and I'm sorry, I really am, but there's no other choice here. There must be someone, one alpha you can tolerate” Bruce ventured.

 

“I can't believe this is happening to me” The teen cried, pushing the heels of his hands into eyes, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up from this nightmare. “I-I guess there's one, But...”

 

“But?” The man prompted him to continue.

 

“But I don't know if he'll want to be my mate. I mean I think he will, we flirt a lot, but that's as far as we've ever gone”

 

“Okay well, that sound promising, we can have them brought to the tower and explain the situation together, who is it?” Bruce said optimistically, relieved to hear there was at least someone the kid was willing to consider.

 

“I don't think that's such a good idea, I should probably go talk to him myself, I'm really not even sure how to get a hold of him right now, h-he's busy with work and…” The teen muttered.

 

“Peter it's not safe for you to be out right now, especially alone. If it's your secret identity you're worried about, I'm sure we can come up with something” The older hero tried to sound reassuring.

 

“N-no it's not that, he already knows that Peter Parker is Spider-man”

 

“Well, that's good then, if he already knows your secret identity then you must really trust him, so whats the problem?” The man inquired.

 

“Peter groaned, no other way to explain it “It's Deadpool, that's the problem” He blurted out, glaring at his friend, daring him to oppose.

 

“Oh” the man exclaimed, eyes wide. “I can see where that could be a problem” he added regaining his composure. Deadpool didn't really mix well with most of the Avengers, even now that he did help out with the occasional odd job every now and again and even had a room in the tower, he still tended to get on their nerves. Some more than others.

 

Bruce mulled over it, then an idea hit him, “I got it, we can ask Steve to find him, they're good friends, that should work.”

 

Peter still couldn't believe his life had come to this. He gave a long exaggerated sigh, with a muttered fine he resigned himself.

 

~*~

 

“Hey Cap” Deadpool exclaimed happily. The merc seemed to be in an oddly happy for once as he sat on the top of a tall building, swinging his legs just like an excited child.

 

“Wade” he greeted sitting down beside the man “You seem to be in a good mood” he remarked.

 

“Of course, why wouldn't I be, I finally get to see my Spidey again after being on a job for a week, he should be swinging by any second” He answered.

 

“Right, well that's actually why I'm here. I'm afraid Spider-man won't be out for awhile” The Captain replied.

 

“Why? What happened to Peter?” Deadpool questioned, turning deadly serious in the span of a second.

 

[{What happened to our Spidey!!!}] Both boxes screamed at once.

 

“He's fine, well not entirely fine I suppose. He's at the tower and needs to see you, he wanted to explain it to you himself” The blond tried to explain. “Here” he said handing the merc a phone.

 

“Wade?” he heard as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

 

“Petey, you okay?” The anti-hero asked.

 

“Yeah… Maybe… I don't know, look I really need to talk to you in person but I can't leave the tower right now, Please it's really Important Wade” Peter pleaded.

 

“Okay, I'm on my way, hang tight” The merc answered not even giving it a second thought, if the young hero needed him he go anywhere.

 

“A relieved sigh and “Thanks Wade” was all he heard before the line went dead. He turned to the captain, tossing the phone back to him,“Lead the way”

 

~*~

 

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at the tower, Deadpool warily followed Steve inside the elevator and up they went. The room pinged and the doors opened on one of the top Avengers only private floor. The first thing the merc with a mouth saw was an haggered looking Bruce Banner smiling at him gratefully. Something must really be wrong for the man to be so happy to see him of all people.

 

“Deadpool, thank you for coming” The doctor greeted. “Peter's waiting for you, this way” he motioned for the anti-hero to followed him down the hall, “Peter” he called as he opened the door and stepped inside, “Deadpools here's” he announced.

 

Peter stopped his frantic pacing and stared at the merc, visibly relaxing as the man walked in.

 

“Hey baby boy” Wade chirped stalking towards the young brunette, the kid looked terrified, but also relieved at the mans appearance.

 

{Wow, look how happy he is too see us}

 

[Am I the only one who thinks it's creepy how happy people are to see us today?]

 

{Maybe they were replaced by aliens… again}

 

“Hey” Peter answered sheepishly.

 

“Well I'll leave you two to talk” Bruce interjected, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Okay so you want to explain what's… hey you smell kinda weird” The merc remarked.

 

“I'm an omega” The teen interrupted.

 

“I think I'm imagining things again, I could have sworn you said you were an omega” Wade chuckled.

 

“I wish you were, but its- its true, I'm an omega” Peter replied beginning to pace again.

 

“I thought you were a beta?” The merc asked.

 

“So did I, but suddenly I'm an omega and I'm going into heat, oh and here's the kicker, not only an I an omega, but I'm a double O, how messed up is that, now I have to find a alpha, I Still can't believe this is happening. Why can't I wake up from this nightmare, I-I….” The teen rambled till he was hyperventilating, yanking at his hair with both hands.

 

“Whoa, whoa, easy there kid, just breath” The man cooed, holding both his wrists still. “Here let's sit down” He added leading him to the bed.

 

Peter leaned against Wade's chest as the man rubbed soothing circles on his back. His breathing slowed and he relaxed, “You smell good” he commented without thinking, the alpha smell was already effecting him. A blush spread across his cheeks as soon as he realized what he had just said.

 

The man chuckled, “Okay. So you're really an omega?” He asked and the kid nodded. “And you're going into heat, wait… so is this your first heat?” He asked suddenly realizing.

 

Peter nodded again, “Bruce…. Bruce thinks my mutation kept me from maturing normally and going into heat sooner. He says its going to be way worse than normal too and I” he swallowed hard, “and I'm a double O, I have to have a mate” he answered.

 

“Okay… Okay, so what do you need me to do? You have someone in mind? Need me to go drag his ass here, cause I will, whatever you need Petey, just tell me” Wade babbled.

 

“I do have someone in mind, the only alpha I trust... you” Peter confessed.

 

{What did he say?}

 

[He can't be serious]

 

“Now I know I'm hallucinating, there's no way Spider-Man would want the infamous merc with a mouth to be his alpha” The man laughed self-deprecatingly.

 

{But it's such a good hallucination, can we enjoy it awhile longer}

 

[Why so it can hurt more later]

 

“You are not hallucinating you idiot, I'm really asking you to be my mate!” Peter admonished, smacking the man on the arm for emphasis, he didn't have the time or patience for the man to go off on one of his self hate moods.

 

“Ummm… I'm really flattered Petey, but I can't, I'm not the right alpha for this kind of job” He countered, gingerly pushing the teen away.

 

“What!” Peter shouted, “But I thought, I thought you liked me?!?!?! I can't believe this, he practically screamed in frustration, jumping up and pacing the room again.

 

“Peter, what's wrong? We heard you shouting” Bruce asked worriedly rushing in the room with Tony hot on his heels.

 

“Wade doesn't want me” Peter choked out tears spilling from his eyes. The rejection hurt more than he could bare. Before another word could be spoken he dashed into the bathroom and locked himself in.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Wilson” Tony barked, glaring at the merc.

 

“What, its for the kids own good. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly prime alpha material, the kid can do a lot better” The anti-hero retorted.

 

“Deadpool, Peter doesn't want any other alpha, he said he would only accept you” Bruce corrected.

 

“Sure he did, like anyone would really want me to be their alpha” The merc scoffed.

 

“Peter does you ass. I don’t know have a clue why, but he does, not that you could be bothered to care!”Tony spat back.

 

“I care, I care a lot, I just can't be Peters mate alright… why does the kid need to bond anyway, just get him some toys, a few dildo's and some lube and let him take care of it himself” The man sneered.

 

“Toy's won't work, Double O's can't self satisfy, it's impossible for them to survive a heat without a mate” The doctor explained.

 

“We'll just have to find someone else” Tony said turning his attention solely on Bruce., ignoring the anti-hero entirely.

 

“Tony we can't just force an alpha on Peter” Bruce replied exasperated.

 

“Do we have any other choice now since that idiot refused?” The engineer shot back.

 

“I don't know” Bruce, replied pinching the bridge of his nose, this whole, this whole thing was giving him a monstrous headache.

 

“Hang on a sec” Deadpool tried to protest.

 

“You're still here, if you're not going to help then get the hell out” Tony hissed. This whole situation was putting everyone on edge.

 

“Tony, whats going on? I can hear you yelling all the way in the kitchen?” Steve asked, walking into the room.

 

“You're buddy here is refusing to bond with Peter” Tony informed his Omega.

 

“What! But why? Wade, you're crazy about Peter” Steve was confused, he thought the man would jump at the chance to have his beloved Spidey.

 

“I'm just not the right guy for this” Deadpool reiterated, sounding like a broken record.

 

“What makes you think that?” The captain asked calmly. More aggression would solve nothing.

 

“Oh I don't know Cap, lets start with my Freddy Kruger face, then there’s my job un-aliving people, oh and all my enemies and let me tell you there's lots of those, not too many people don't want to seen me bite the big one permanently. And let's not forget the voices in my head that never shut up, yeah I'm a real catch alright” The merc spat sarcastically.

 

[You'd have to be crazy to want someone as messed up as us]

 

“Peter knows all that Wade and he still chose you, he's not stupid you know” The blond defended.

 

“Of curse he isn't, kid's a genius” Deapool fumed.

 

“So what then? Is it because you know he's an omega now, suddenly you don't think he's capable of making his own choices? Cause I got news for you us omegas are good for a lot more than just taking an alpha's cock” Steve reprimanded.

 

{[Oh you're in trouble now]}

 

 

“What, no it has nothing to do with that, Petey's plenty capable of making his own choices, I would never” The merc rambled, offended anyone would even suggest he would look down on an omega.

 

“Well then I guess he's smart enough to know what he's getting into” Steve replied smugly, there was no way the man could ague now and he didn't try, just stared at the blond dumbly. “So now that we've established that Peter is fully aware of what he's getting himself into, the only question is what do you want Wade, Do you really not want Peter?”

 

{This is our chance idiot, don't ruin it!}

 

“I… I” The merc stuttered, “You… that's not fair” he accused eyes narrowed.

 

“You do know if you refuse to be Peter's mate then another alpha is going to claim him, not only will you lose you're one and only shot, but Peter's going to have to live with having another alpha forced on him when he's made it quite clear he only wants you, can you really do that to the poor kid?” Captain America argued.

 

“If you put it like that, there's no way I can refuse now is there” He answered glaring at the blond.

 

{Yahoo}

 

[Oh brother]

 

“That was the idea” Steve smirked.

 

Deadpool snorted, “The great Captain America, master manipulator”

 

“My alpha is a handful, I had to get creative” The captain chuckled back.

 

“Hey!!! I resent that” Tony shouted. The other men just laughed at his outrage.

 

“I just don't want to hurt Peter” The merc said solemnly.

 

“You won't Wade, have a little confidence in yourself” The blond reassured, “So where is Peter?” He asked.

 

“He locked himself in the bathroom quite awhile ago” Bruce sighed.

 

“Jarvis, he didn’t hear all of that did he?” Steve asked the AI.

 

“Negative sir, I engaged noise canceling contingencies to keep the conversation private” The butler assured them.

 

“I guess I should go tell Petey the good news” Wade said pointing to the bathroom.

 

“Right, we better go. Call us if you need anything” Steve concurred, motioning for the others to follow him.

 

“The merc walked to the bathroom door, “Petey” he called knocking.

 

Peter shouted a choked “Go away” followed by several loud sniffles.

 

“Come on Petey we need to revisit our little discussion” The man coaxed, but was met with silence. “Peter come out of there… please” he tried, thumping his forehead against the door.

 

The door flung open and Deadpool stumbled, barely catching himself before he fell face first into the floor. “Why so you can tell me again how much you don't want me again.I I think you made it perfectly clear already” Peter hissed pushing past the merc, his eyes red, his face wet and tear streaked.

 

“Alright so I might have been the tiniest bit hesitant “The man joked, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably, earning himself a loud scoff from the young hero. “I just don't want to hurt you” he explained.

 

“You wouldn't hurt me Wade. You've always taken such good care of me, If it hadn't been for you I would have starved to death a long time ago. You've always have my back no matter what, always respected what I had to say, even when no one else would even listen, I know I can trust you” Peter countered leaning his head against the mans broad chest.

 

The man smiled at the young hero's speech, only his Petey would think so highly of someone like him, “I'm the last person you should trust baby boy, especially with, something like this, but if you really want me, then I'm all yours” He all but whispered, cupping the teens cheek and tilting his head back to look him in the eyes.

 

“Thank you” Peter said, a grateful smile and glistening eyes. Reaching up he gave a quick chaste peck to the mask where the mans lips are before nuzzling into his neck to inhale the comforting scent. He never knew being so close to an alpha could actually be comforting.

 

The anit-hero wrapped his arms around his soon to be mate, inhaling his rich pre-heat scent.

 

[If you're gonna do this you might want to at least try controlling yourself a little, before you scare the kid off]

 

[Yeah don't scare our Petey}

 

“I can't help it, he smells so good” Th merc answered his boxes unconsciously.

 

“Thanks” Peter giggled, pulling away.

 

“Whoops, guess I said that out loud” The aplha chuckled.

 

“So um, I guess there's some stuff we still need to sort out and I think Bruce wants to run some more tests on me” Peter interjected, turning serious.

 

“Probably, but you look like you're about to drop. You've had a hell of a rough day, so it can all wait till you've had a nap” The man answered, nudging the young hero, “Let's get you out of the suit and into something more comfy cozy”

 

The teen let himself be lead to the bed, laughing when Wade skipped to the other side of the room, riffling through draws and closets, whooping in triumph when he pulled out soft looking sweats and a tee. Wade was right, everything would look better after some sleep… Wouldn't it…

 

~*~

 

“This is going to feel a little cold, but just lie back and relax, okay Peter” Bruce coaxed.

 

“O-okay” The young brunette acknowledged a little too tensely.

 

Peter flinched when the cold gel touched him and again when the wand was pressed against his abdomen. He was grateful it was just an ultrasound, non-invasive, unlike some of the other possibilities that ran through his head. He was sure he couldn't have handled any of them, not on top of everything else at the moment, recent events were already bringing memories he had desperately tried to bury back to the front of his mind. Right now though he was most worried about what the results of this test could be, Bruce was clearly worried about something, though he was tight lipped about what it could be. Peter already knew that his infamous Parker luck would find a way to screw him over once again. At least Wade was here with him. He was so relieved that despite the mans immense dislike for all things medical he still stayed right beside him, offering Peter nothing but comfort and support.

 

“I was afraid of this” The doctor commented grimly.

 

“Great, what now?” Peter groaned, dropping his head back against the table, he knew this was going to suck.

 

“Your reproductive system hasn't finished developing yet” Standing up and handing him a towel to wipe off the gel.

 

“What do you mean?' The young hero asked confused.

 

“Male omegas don't have the same birth canals and reproductive organs that females do, females are born with those whereas male omegas are not. Instead the body shifts and adjusts to accommodate a womb and child birth. Normally this happens slowly during puberty, but yours is just now starting to develop” He explained, tapping away at the tablet in his hands. A 3d image of peter's internal organs popped up and the man pointed to one area in particular, “See this here, its you're womb, it has formed perfectly. But now see this part, this is where the womb should connect to your anus. But it hasn't yet” He elaborated.

 

“Isn't that only important if you want to get pregnant and I'm pretty sure Petey isn't looking to get to get knocked up, you aren't right, please tell me you aren't, I'm still trying to wrap my head around being someones mate, I don't think I can handle being someones daddy too” He rambled, staring at his soon to be mate in horror.

 

“Oh God no” Th teen squeaked going a little pale.

 

“Phew, good, thats good, then” The anti-hero's relief was evident “So Brucey-kins, Does it really matter and what can we do about it”

 

The doctor almost cringed at the name, he had Tony to thank for that particular nickname. “It's not just important for pregnancy, it effects other health and heat related factors, it's important that it forms, but at the moment there's really not a lot we can do but wait, the problem will hopefully correct itself without any intervention and before your heat actually starts. My real concern is that the change could be uncomfortable”

 

“How uncomfortable?” Peter groused, couldn't he get one break.

 

“I can't really say for sure, it varies from person to person. In your case I would say given the circumstances its like to be severe since it'll be happening mostly at once instead of over time” Bruce reasoned.

 

“But what about Petey's healing factor, its nowhere near as good as mine, but shouldn't it help” Deadpool questioned.

 

“His healing factor is large part of the problem actually, his body is fighting against itself” The scientist explained.

 

“I guess nothing should surprise me by this point” The teen sighed.

 

“I'm sorry Peter” The doctor replied sympathetically, “For now though just focus on getting some rest, you're most likely going to need it”

 

~*~

 

“That sandwich isn't going to eat itself Petey” The merc teased.

 

“Sorry, I'm just not very hungry” The young hero replied.

 

“You still need to eat, keep up your strength and all that” The alpha urged.

 

“Well, well, if it isn't the newest member of the omega club” Clint half teased, half mocked from the doorway.

 

“Not now circus act” Wade snapped back. Peter was on edge as it was, he didn't need Clint's tormenting on top of it.

 

“Oh come on, lighten up, you're going to love being an omega, there's nothing like the feeling of have a hug knot in your ass” The archer taunted.

 

“Knot” Peter squeaked he had forgotten about that, even though it was a well known fact that alphas had knots.

 

“The barbs kinda suck though, but hey you gotta take the pain with the pleasure, I'm sure you'll be begging for it in no time” He goaded. The man really had no idea how to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Not another word Barton” The merc growled, lounging he grabbed the blond man by the front of the shirt, roughly lifting him off the floor.

 

{How dare he speak to our Petey that way}

 

[ We should kill him]

 

_No Peter would be mad if we killed him, but that doesn't mean we can't scare him a little._

 

“Whats going on?” Phil asked as he and several of the Avengers stared, all eyes darting between the two men and the clearly distressed teen, sitting wide eyed and stiff. The man sighed, “Clint what did you do now?” he questioned glaring at his mate as Deadpool dropped him back on the floor, smirking as the blond barely kept from landed on his backside.

 

“Me! What makes you think I did anything, I was just having a little harmless fun” The blond omega insisted.

 

Tony let out a disbelieving snot as he and the others just shook their heads and went back to minding their own tasks. “How stupid do you think we are Clint” The engineer mumbled as he opened the refrigerator door.

 

“Clint, I know you all too well, Now. What. Did. You. Do?” The agent interrogated his mate.

 

“Nothing really, I was just joking around with Peter” The archer defended, scratching the back of his head and shrugging, he didn't see what the big deal was.

 

“Something tells me he didn't fine it all that funny” Sam admonished.

 

“I'm sorry Peter, Clint tends to say wildly inappropriate things” The man apologized for his mate, placing what was meant to be a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. To his surprise though Peter jerked away from the contact.

 

“Huh, oh, I-It's fine, no problem, Um” he babbled eyes scanning the room. “I uh, I have to go now” He blurted, hightailing it out of the kitchen.

 

“Whoa, what's up with him? I know Clint's jokes are bad, but people don't usually run for their lives” Sam pondered.

 

“It wasn't a joke!” Wade fumed, “He was taunting Peter about being an omega and being knotted, Something he's already anxious about” He clarified for the room.

 

“Clint” The agent growled at his mate.

 

“Nice going Legolas” Tony he huffed.

 

“How was I suppose to know he'd take it so seriously” The blond tried.

 

“It's called common sense, maybe you should think about using it every once and a while” Natasha grumbled.

 

“Okay, Okay I get it, I was wrong, look I'll go apologize to the kid” The archer conceded.

 

“No, you've done quite enough already, we'll let Wade handle the rest” Steve ordered leveling his fellow omega with a glare that promised they would be discussing this later.

 

~*~

 

 

Deadpool found Peter standing in his room by the large windows, dejectedly staring out out at the city.

 

“Hey baby boy, whatcha looking at?” The man inquired, walking up behind the young hero.

 

“Nothing” The teen replied stoically.

 

“You okay?” Wade asked cautiously.

 

“I'm fine” The teen answered.

 

“Uh huh, sure you are. Clint's an idiot with a big mouth, don't let him get to you okay” The merc encouraged.

 

“Huh, oh right... I guess I did kinda take off back there” He replied, they must have assumed that's why he ran.

 

“More than kinda kiddo, you shot out of there like a bat out of hell” The man teased playfully.

 

“Sorry” Peter apologized solemnly.

 

“Hey it's okay, like I said just don't let Clint get to you” He reassured his soon to be mate.

 

“It wasn't all Clint. I mean sure he can be a real dick when he wants to be and the stuff he was saying was way out of line, but… but it wasn't just him” The young hero clarified.

 

“Okay then what was it?” The Alpha inquired curiously, if Clint wasn't the real problem then what was.

 

“I-Its nothing” The teen denied, maybe if he said it enoough he could make himself believe it as well.

 

“If its enough to make you run it can't be nothing” The man pushed, the brunette was holding keeping something important from him.

 

“There… there were just too many alphas in the room” He hesitantly confessed.

 

“Huh… But aren't they're your friends?” Wade questioned bewildered.

 

“Yeah, but they're still alphas. I don't like being around alphas much” The hero answered.

 

“Right and why is that again, I don't think you've said?” The merc asked, watching the boy visibly tense.

 

“I-I don't want to talk about it Wade” the teen refused.

 

“Peter if I'm gonna be your mate you're going to have to talk to me about stuff”

The man objected turning serious.

 

“I know, I know you're right, but I can't, I just can't, not about this” He whimpered, curling in on himself.

 

“Easy Petey, easy, everythings okay... You can tell me anything, you know that right? I'm not gonna judge you or anything” The man reassured.

 

“I know, I know, but this, this is different, I-I” Peter stuttered.

 

“Hey, it's okay” The alpha soothed

 

“I-I'll try” He finally relented, he had to tell Wade, he knew he did, but he was scared, what if he poured out the darkest parts of his soul and then Wade didn't want him, not once he found out just how dirty Peter really was. But did he really even have a choice now, the man knew something was up. Peter paced the room again. “It-It was a long time ago, back when I was just a kid… I-I had this friend… my only friend really… Skip... his name was skip. He was older than me and… and an alpha” He tried to breath, when had breathing become so hard, “We use to spend a lot time at his house… alone. His parents were divorced and his mom had to work to support them… We had the run of the place. O-one day… One day we were playing around, skip...” Oh god how he even hated saying the name, “Skip, he said I thought too much about stuff, so… so he pulled out some magazines...”

 

Deadpool stayed quiet, just listening to Peter talk, he could tell how hard it was for the kid and he wasn't going to interrupt him. Despite being the merc with a mouth, he did know how to keep it shut when it really counted. Peter was getting more and more agitated with passing moment and Wade was sure he wasn't going to like where this was going, god he hoped he was wrong.

 

“The magazines, they weren't like any I had ever seen before, I-I was too young to be interested in porn. He-He said, he said we should t-touch each other… I wanted to leave, I did, please, you have to believe me, I was just so scared and I froze” He stopped pacing, his body trembling, hands pulling frantically at his hair, tears welling in his wide eyes. He was two seconds from a complete and total breakdown.

 

“Peter” The man called moving closer, “What did he do to you?” he asked softly.

 

He looked away, “He-He touched me, made me touch him, he-he...” Tears slipped down his face. he couldn't say it.

 

“Did he rape you?” Wade had to know.

 

Peter could only nod before he couldn't hold in his emotions any longer and broke down sobbing. He could only imagine pathetic he must look right now. This was something he'd kept hidden in the deepest parts of his mind and never told anyone aside from his Aunt and Uncle, Now that they were both gone, no one knew, no one but him... and now Wade.

 

[Let's find him and kill him]

 

{What he said}

 

“Oh baby boy, why didn't you say anything sooner, shhhh, I've got you now, you're safe” The man whispered gathering Peter in his arms. Sobs eventually turned into snores as the hero exhausted himself. He continued to hold him close, nobody would hurt his Peter again.

 

~*~

 

 

Peter's eyes lazily fluttered open. The dimness of the room gave no indication of time. Trying to judge time in an AI controlled building was next to impossible, Jarvis could tint the windows at any time to make it look like midnight outside. It was great for sleeping though, no pesky sun to bother you or burn your eyes. But more than the time Peter wondered where a certain merc was, it was far too quiet in the room, “Wade?” he called groggily.

 

“Right here baby boy” The man answered kissing the back of his head.

 

{He's awake!}

 

The teen rolled over to lay his head on the muscular chest. “What time is it?” he asked yawning.

 

“After 8” The anti hero answered.

 

“What! How long did I sleep?”Peter inquired a little surprised he'd slept so long.

 

“Awhile, its about time you got some rest, you were exhausted… Are you okay? You were twitching and groaning in your sleep, but you didn't wake up even once” The alpha asked, the teen didn't scream outright, but it still seemed like he was being plagued by nightmares.

 

“Y-yeah, I-I'm fine, it happens sometimes” Peter answered trying for nonchalance.

 

“Right…. Okay, so maybe we should talk about last night” Waded suggested.

 

The young hero immediately stiffened, “D-Do we have too?” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah I'd say so we've been friends for awhile, how come I'm just hearing about this now” He was a little hurt, how had something as important as this not come up.

 

“It's not something I talk about… ever” The teen answered.

 

“Wait are you saying no one else knows, you haven't told anybody” Wade asked a little surprised.

 

“No. I-I told my Aunt and Uncle not long after it happened, but they're the only ones. Oh god Wade, you can't tell anyone, promise me you won't tell anyone, they'll… they'll think I'm weak, weaker than they already do” He cried frantically, bolting upright.

 

“Shhh, easy, I won't tell anyone, but you're friends would never think of you as weak, You're Spider-man, you've proven how strong you are time and time again” The anti-hero promised.

 

Peter settled back down and they lapsed back into salience, until he finally found the courage to ask the thing he was most worried about. “Ummm, Wade, you… you don't… you don't think I'm dirty do you?” He whispered.

 

“Peter” He said incredulously, “Of course I don't, I could never think that” He said lifting the boys chin to look him in the eyes.

 

A small smile graced the young hero's lips, until he shifted his body a little and then grimaced.

 

“What's wrong” He questioned, seemed like he was going to be doing a lot of extra worrying over his soon to be mate in the near future.

 

“Oh um nothing, my stomach just hurts a little, I kinda skipped eating most of yesterday” Peter shrugged.

 

“hmmm” He agreed, They had both been a little too preoccupied to worry about food I “Guess we should get up and go find something to eat then”

 

“I guess, just let me use the bathroom first” Peter replied, dragging himself out of bed.

 

As the teen washed his hands he took a glace at himself in the mirror. He expected that he wouldn't look his best, but this was even worse than he could have imaged, puffy red, exhausted looking eyes, dark circles, pale skin stared back at him. Great. He didn't want anyone seeing how bad he looked, that would lead to more questions, more concern, more doubt. He wanted people to take him seriously, not think of him as some kid that couldn't even take care of himself. He sighed, no helping it. He turned to return to the bedroom where his soon to be mate was waiting for him when a sudden intense wave of pain shot through him. He gasped, doubling over, gripping onto the sink with enough force to crack the porcelain as more waves of agonizing pain assaulted him. He barely managed to stay upright, his other arm wrapping around his middle. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, until he felt something wet soaking his boxers and running down the inside of his thighs, it was the intense cooper smell of blood that had his eyes flying open and panic setting in, he was covered in blood and more was dripping into a puddle on the floor. He did the only thing he could think of, he screamed “Wade” .

 

Wade had been lightly dozing, waiting for the brunette to return when he heard the frantic screaming of his name. Hi body responded automatically and he was up and across the room before he even had time to think. He flung the door open to find Peter bent in half, wide eyed and shaking, covered in blood. “Peter” he shouted rushing forward to grasp and support the young hero, “Wade… Wade… Wade” He was whimpering over and over again in a desperate plea.

 

“I'm here Peter, it's going to be okay:” He soothed holding him close. “Jarvis” He yelled.

 

“Dr. banner is already on his way” The AI answered.

 

“Wade, it hurts… it hurts” Peter whimpered. His insides felt like they were being torn apart.

 

{Save our Spidey}

 

[Over before it even began]

 

{NO!!!}

 

“I know it does baby boy, just hold on Bruce will be here any second” The man murmured.

 

“No, Wade. I don't want, please” He cried.

 

“Peter!” The doctor shouted as he burst into the room. “What happened?” He asked moving forward but hesitated when Peter flinched hard.

 

“It's okay Petey. I don't know I found him like this” The merc answered.

 

“Peter” Bruce tried touching the teen only to receive another hard flinch.

 

“We need to get him down to the medical floor so I can examine him” Bruce urged.

 

“NO” Peter yelled, “No” He repeated.

 

He glanced to the alpha who only shrugged, “Okay Peter, it's alright, we can stay right here” Bruce knew better than to push a distraught omega, he'd just have to make do “Jarvis scan Peter?” he requested pulling a tablet out of his pocket and studying the screen. It thankfully wasn't as bad as it looked after all and he sighed in relief.

 

“Bruce?” Wade asked still trying to comfort his shaken soon to be mate.

 

“Remember how we talked about Peter's body needing to make a few adjustments, that's what happening, the good news is the worst of it should be over” The doctor explained.

 

{So Spidey's okay}

 

[Does he really look okay to you idiot]

 

{But he's not gonna die, that's what matters}

 

“What about the pain, can we so something about that” He didn't like seeing the teen in pain.

 

“Normal pain medication won't really have an effect on him, but the ones Steve takes should work, they might make him really groggy though. The most important thing right now is rest, get him back to bed as quickly as you can and I'll grab the pills and leave them in your room”

 

“Petey, how ya doing?” The merc asked after the other man had left.

 

[Talk about a stupid question, how do you think he's doing]

 

“Just peachy” He grumbled against the other man.

 

“Sorry baby boy, let's get you cleaned up and back in bed” The alpha offered.

 

“Wade, I-I don't think I can stand” The young hero replied dismayed, he needed a shower, but there was no way he could stand in this condition.

 

“Just leave everything to me baby boy” He assured, rising slowly. “Okay firsts things first, let's get you out of those bloody clothes” He stated, reaching first for the t shirt, then the boxers, removing both gingerly and hating every twinge of pain it caused his soon to be mate. He stared for a moment at the lithe body before him. The young hero was watching him back apprehensively, as though he couldn't quite figure out what the man was thinking, knowing his self esteem issues he was probably thinking the worst. “Your delicious Petey” he praised.

 

{Wow}

 

[Are we sure this is real?]

 

“Uh… T-thanks” he stuttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away shyly, peeking back once the merc started undressing himself. It's not like he had never seen Wade in the nude before, he had, plenty of times, after battles or patrol showers had given him eyefuls of the mans body. There was no other way to say it, Wade was hot. Broad chested and muscular, powerful in all the best ways. The scars from his mutation hadn't diminished his sex appeal at all, if anything they added to it, a living testament to how strong the man was. Peter couldn't deny he enjoyed the view… a lot. Especially one very important piece of anatomy, the man was huge. But now that he thought of it and where that certain part was going to go, maybe his size was a little more intimidating than it use to be, could he really handle that in him.

 

“Ready?” Wade asked, snapping the teen out of his musings and drooling.

 

{He's totally checking us out}

 

“Huh?” The young Hero asked dumbly, he hadn't been paying attention, too busy ogling the man. He let out a squeak as he was lifted off the floor and carried to the shower.

 

“What a precious little squeak” The merc teased, chuckling when the teen gave him a death glare in return. “Just lean on me and I'll be done in a jiff” He instructed, easing them back under the water's spray.

 

The combination of warm water and gentle rubs of the cloth against his body did wonders to ease Peter's tension and soon he was giving into the sweet lure of sleep. It was good Wade had the strength to hold them both up, on a normal day Peter had super human strength, but these last few days had completely wiped him of his energy. He wondered how long it would be before he was back to normal and not so weak, he couldn't worrying over it, what if being an omega had changed him completely, what if he could never be the person he was again. The threat of so many unknown possibilities kept him on edge and anxious, wearing him out even quicker.

 

The next thing he became vaguely aware of was fluffiness wrapping around him and Wade mumbling to himself about getting him to bed. A moment later he felt floaty and weightless, he let himself give in to the comforting feeling of being cared for

 

~*~

 

This time when Peter awoke again he knew instantly he wasn't alone, hard planes of muscle rose and fell beneath him. For the first time in as long as he could remember he felt safe, loved, wanted, the cold ache of loneliness ebbing away. He smiled to himself, he could get use to this.

 

“Feeling Better?” The man underneath him asked.

 

“Yeah, a little” The young hero answered. Not so much physically, he could already tell the moment he tried to move he would regret it, but mentally he felt a little more at ease. Still there were a few things on his mind, unanswered questions that worried him. Maybe, “Wade, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course you can baby boy” Wade assured. He'd already resigned himself to answer any questions the young mans asked when he agreed to be his mate. He didn't want to hide things from Peter, even if they were less than pleasant to talk about.

 

“Have you ever been with an omega before?” Peter asked, voice quiet.

 

“A few times over the years, I've never boned to any though” He answered honestly, not really sure what the point of the question was, surely Peter wouldn't be jealous of past relationships.

 

“Okay… Okay… That's-that's good” Peter mumbled.

 

“Petey?” The anti hero questioned, more confused than ever.

 

“I-I was thinking it be bad if neither of us knew what we were doing, so it's good one of us knows… M-Maybe you could tell me what I'm suppose to do or prepare for? I-I have no freaking clue what I'm suppose to do” He babbled, an edge of almost panic in his voice.

 

“Whoa, easy, take a breath. There's nothing to get so worked up about, omega sex isn't really all that much different than regular sex” He explained.

 

“Okay???” The brunette promoted, looking adorably clueless.

 

{He can't be}

 

[Seriously]

 

“Um Petey you have had sex haven't you?” The man ventured.

 

“J-Just that one time with skip and-and I wasn't really paying attention to the details at the time” He answered shuddering, _'I was too busy busy thinking I was going to die',_ his inner mind provided, but he kept that thought to himself though.

 

{[Wow]}

 

“First of all that wasn't sex baby boy, that was rape and secondly are you telling me that's the only experience you've ever had” The anti-hero asked incredulously.

 

“Y-yeah, why is that bad?” Peter was getting worried, was that weird, was there something wrong with him.

 

Wade stared at him dumbfounded, how did he even answer that question. His soon to be lover's only intimate experience was being raped as a child by a predatory alpha he thought was his friend, If that didn't mess you up nothing would. No wonder the kid hardly ever let anyone touch him. His fear of alphas made so much sense now.

 

“Wade?” Peter urged worriedly.

 

Right attention back to his omega, he had to say something, he couldn't let the kid think the worst. “It's fine Peter… what did you want to know?”

 

“Um, w-well, is there anything I'm suppose to do… or not do” He was determined not to ruin this with his inexperience.

 

“There's nothing you should or have to do, just what you're comfortable with” He answered, he'd have to ensure his little hero understood that.

 

“Okay… um then bonding, how do we bonded?” He asked, cursing his ignorance in this situation.

 

“Once you go into heat the gland on you're neck, here” Deadpool explained rubbing his hand over a particular spot on the back of the teens neck, eliciting a shiver in return, the area was already sensitive. “It'll swell up, then all I have to do is bite you hard enough to break the skin and voila, instant bond”

 

Peter thought it over a bit, “It's gonna hurt isn't it?” It was more a statement than an actual question, but he hoped he'd be wrong.

 

“I'll be as gentle as possible” The man tried to be as reassuring as possible.

 

“I know you will” It wasn't a no, but it was still comforting. “I just hope you won't be too disappointed with me” He whispered, curling a little closer.

 

[Us disappointed in him, is he serious]

 

{He's so cute}

 

[This kid is too much]

 

{We hit the jackpot}

 

“We sure did” Wade agreed. “I think that's my line baby boy, there's no way you could ever disappoint me” He assured his soon to be mate, kissing the top of his head. “So now how about we finally get some food in you”

 

“I suppose so, what should we have?” The young hero asked, though he was sure of what the man would answer with and a second later there it was a loud cheer of taco's that made him giggle and warmed his heat all at the same time, it was just so Wade.

 

~*~

 

By the next day Peter had finally started to feel somewhat better both physically and mentally, a bit more like himself and less like a helpless needy omega. Things were good, calm, quiet, which should have been his first clue that something was about to go horribly wrong. Nothing in his life ever went that smoothly and if it did it was a sure sign trouble was lurking right around the corner just waiting for him to lower his guard.

 

At the moment he was sitting alone in the common room, curled up on one of Tony's many and no doubt expensive couches. He flipped distractedly through the tv, the billionaire had every channel that existed and yet there was still nothing interesting to watch, Tv really had fallen so far these days.

 

He should probably be enjoying his me time, this was the first moment he'd had in days and while he could be a team player, he had always preferred to be on his own. Right now though he couldn't even fathom why he'd ever felt that way, life felt so much safer and happier with Wade by his side, talking to him, distracting him, assuring him, a steady presence to ground him.

 

He really had no one to blame but himself for his current lonely state though. He was the one to insist the man go have some fun when Steve and Bucky invited him to spar. He knew the man would be gone for hours, three super solders, with super solider stamina and two of them overly competitive mercenaries. He just hoped it wouldn't end in too much blood shed.

 

The sudden chime of the elevator drew his attention and he whipped his head to see. Maybe Wade had decided to come back after all. He tried not to look too disappointed when Bruce stepped off instead.

 

\----------

Wade: Wait just a minute…

 

Author: What's wrong Wade?

 

Wade: What's wrong??? Not that I don't enjoy kicking the winter soldier’s ass…

 

Bucky: You wish Wilson.

 

Wade: But if I knew Petey would go into heat any second, why in the world would I leave his sweet Spidey booty alone.

 

Author: Relax Wade you're only a couple floors away, it's not like I sent you to Brazil or anything.

 

Wade: Yeah but sill, I wouldn't leave him, I'd be on him like white on rice.

 

Author: Its makes total sense, besides it's part of the plot, you'll see, just go with it.

 

[Yellow]: You know it's just cause she like to screw with us.

 

{White}: Yeah she's gonna do something really twisted any second.

 

Author: Oh shut it you three, or else... You wouldn't want something horrible to happen to your little Spidey now would you.

 

Wade: * **Gasp*** You wouldn't dare…

 

Author: Try me… I've also got a ton of sequels and oneshots planned, just think of all the suffering I could inflict.

 

[Yellow] {White}: See twisted!

 

Author: Or I could just give Peter to someone else if you're so dissatisfied with my writing. Bucky doesn't have a mate yet and he doesn't complain nearly as much as you do.

 

Bucky:… I can live with that. Oh don't look look at me like that Wilson, the kid is cute.

 

Wade: Don't even think about it you evil bitch.

 

Author: Then shut up and do as you're told, er written, whatever, just do as I say!

 

Wade: Fine.

 

Author: Thank you. Now let's get back to the actual story.

 

 

“Peter, just the person I was looking for” Bruce announced.

 

“What's wrong?” The teen frowned, this couldn't be good.

 

“Nothing's wrong, I just realized there's one thing we didn't get around to talking about yet” The man confessed.

 

“Okay, what's that?” The young hero questioned.

 

“Birth control” Bruce answered, “I assume you're still not intending to get pregnant?”

 

“Pregnant” Peter squeaked, how did something like that slip his mind, “Oh god no” Peter almost yelled.

 

“That's what I figured” The scientist chuckled. “It's easy enough to take care of, here” He continued, handing over a bottle

 

“What are those?” Peter asked eye the container.

 

“Birth control pills, take two as soon as you go into heat and they'll prevent you from getting pregnant” The doctor explained calmly.

 

“Right… Okay, I can do that” He affirmed, it sounded easy enough. “When do think it'll happen, going into heat I mean”

 

“Based on the levels of your hormones, I'd say anytime is possible, speaking of that Where's Deadpool?” The man asked looking around.

 

“He's down in the gym, sparing with Steve and Bucky. I thought a break would be good for him, It can't be fun having to talk me down from panic attacks every 5 minutes”

 

“Peter I'm sure Deadpool doesn't mind nearly as much as you think he does” The Doctor comforted.

 

Peter shook his head in disagreement, but didn't bother with arguing the point.

 

~*~

 

As the day wore on the young hero found himself not so alone anymore. There always seemed to be a member of the avengers wondering in or out, I guess that happens when you have so many people living and working in one place. Tony had even emerged a few times, heading straight for the coffee maker every time. How anyone could drink that much caffeine and not die was beyond him. Once Pepper even sashayed by. Only to vanish moments later dragging a complaining billionaire behind her while muttering about business issues.

 

Even Captain America had reemerged, stepping off the elevator by himself, that could really only mean one thing, the other two where still going at it. Stupid super solider mercenaries and competitiveness. Not that Peter was pouting about it, he totally wasn't, okay maybe he was, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

 

He didn't really notice when his attention started drifting away from the TV or the hustle and bustle of the tower. His mind was fuzzy and unfocused, heat creeped up his neck, his skin felt flushed and prickly. He never remembered feeling this flustered before, it was strange and it was growing with each passing moment, he was squiriming in his seat, unable to sit still, like he an itch he couldn't scratch.

 

His odd behavior soon drew the attention of the rooms other occupants, “Hey Pete, you okay?” Tony inquired from across the room where he and Steven sat at the bar talking. When the engineer received no reply he got up, venturing a little closer “Peter?” He tried again, still receiving no reply he became increasingly worried until he got close enough for the smell to hit him, “Whoa” he said taking a step back.

 

“Tony, what's wrong?” Steve asked moving closer until the smell hit him too and his head instinctively snapped to the young hero huddled on the couch. The pair looked warily at each other, no doubt about it Peter was finally in heat.

 

Tony was the first to move, he crept closer, slowly and as non-threateningly as possible, they was no way how to predict how an omega in heat would react to anyone other than their mate. He reached his hand out carefully, “Um Peter…” was all he got out before the teen let out an ear piercing shriek and scrambled off the couch, colliding with a nearby wall and sliding down to the floor.

 

Peter was quite the sight, arms curled around his legs, eyes darting around the room frantically, little whimpers escaping his lips. He looked like a wounded animal.

 

“What's wrong?” Black widow asked appearing out of nowhere like the spy she was just as Thor stepped off the elevator, trying to asses the situation.

 

Whatever conversation they were having above him Peter tuned it out, he had more important things to worry about, like how he was surrounded by Alphas. Now logically he should know that he was safe, that these were his friends and they would never intentionally hurt him, but all his frantic mind could register was terror. The little voice in his mind that kept whispering he was gonna be jumped and claimed by one of these Alphas any second. Tears welled in his eyes, he didn't know what was happening to him, he was scared, he needed something, someone… right Wade, he needed Wade “Wade” he sobbed.

 

“...ter… Peter, It's okay, Wade is on his way, he'll be here any second, you've gone into heat, just try to stay calm” Steve tried, crouching close, but not touching and not sure if his words were even reaching the kid.

 

Heat, that's what this was, oh god it had hit him so fast he didn't even realize, was that even normal, shouldn't he have noticed something, how could this have happened, he thought, squirming a little more only to gasp when he noticed his pants were wet and clinging to him.

 

The Alphas all crouched close, the teens overwhelming distress pheromones were alarming to their senses, overriding any common sense they might have had and demanding that they comfort the distraught omega. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but given Peter's past it only made things that much worse.

 

“Get the hell away from him” Wade commanded as he stepped of the elevator. The alphas moved back out of the way with no complaints as he crossed the room in a few powerful strides, crouching down next to the kid, “Peter, hey” he called softly.

 

“Wade... Wade... Wade...” The young hero was chanting his name almost like a prayer, arms reaching out for him.

 

“It's okay baby boy, I'm here, you're safe, I've got you” He reassure his little spider, scooping him up in his arms and retreating back to the elevator, he needed to get Peter back to their room quickly.

 

Reaching the bed, Wade gingerly sat the teen down on shaky legs, keeping on arm around his middle to keep him upright, no doubt the kid would topple over if left on his own in his current condition. He yanked the covered off the bed in one hard tug, tossing them back on in a crumpled heap. “Now let's get you out of these wet clothes” He murmured, stripping him of the slick drenched garments Peter shuddered as the rooms cool air touched his overheated flesh, everything felt so much more intense than normal.

 

“In you go” Wade instructed, nudging the boy towards the bed.

 

He stripped out of his own clothes, a generic white tee and gray sweatpants he'd grabbed from the gym where he had showered after his workout. Tony certainly liked to be prepared for any and every eventuality, the tower seemed to have an endless stock and supply of everything. He wandered to the closet, pulling out the all the extra blankets and pillows. Young omegas sometimes felt safer when they had a nest and he wanted Peter as comfortable as possible. He could feel eyes on him, the teen tracking his every movement. He carelessly tossed the pillows and blankets on the bed, they could arrange them as they needed too, he pulled the lube from the bedside drawer and was about to climb in himself when.

 

“Forgive me for interrupting” Jarvis's disembodied voice rang out. “But I feel now might be the appropriate time to remind Mr. Parker of the pills Dr. Banner prescribed” He reminded.

 

Peter jumped when the voice spoke, having to remind himself it was just Jarvis and not some deranged Alpha coming to get him. The pills right, he had forgotten those already even though Bruce had just given them to him not long ago. Now if only he could remember how memory checked.

 

“Pill, what pills?” The merc asked concerned, this was the first he was hearing of Peter needing any pills.

 

“B-Birth c-control” The teen stuttered.

 

“If I may, they are birth control pills Dr. Banner prescribed to prevent any unwanted pregnancies and they are in Mr. Parkers back pants pocket” The AI explained.

 

Wade picked up the discarded pants, and sure enough there they were, a bottle of little white pills. He eyed them warily, having to convince himself that if they came from Bruce they should be safe. A bottle of water later he was back to the bed, unscrewing the cap and asking the ceiling how many.

 

“Two” The Artificial butler answered promptly.

 

Peter swallowed the pills dutifully. It was times like these he was grateful Jarvis was everywhere and he was sure the others all felt the same way. They'd have all been lost without the AI to look out for and take care of them.

 

The instant Wade finally crawled into the bed he had a very anxious Spider plastered to him. It really was a testament to how much Peter trusted him, he never hesitated to touch him or cling to him, even when he rejected everyone else. “It's okay, I'm here” He whispered kissing his omega's forehead.

 

“Thank you Wade” Peter nuzzled into the mans neck, inhaling the strong tantalizing scent. It sent waves of aching need through him. His body burned with need and he moaned aloud, gasping when he felt wetness rush out of him.

 

“What's wrong Petey?' The man questioned.

 

“Something, I don't know... Wet” He tried to explain, but clearly didn't get his meaning across as the man just looked at him more confused than ever, at least until he pulled the alpha's hand back to brush his backside.

 

“Oh” Wade said finally understanding. “That's just slick baby boy, nothing to worry about, it's suppose to do that”

 

“Slick?” The teen replied unsure, he had no clue how little he knew about omega's, how had he never heard this stuff before, probably because he never really needed to, thinkimg he was a beta all these years.

 

“Yep, it makes everything nice and slippery, though we're gonna us lube too, just to be sure” The merc answered, grinning like a mad man.

 

[He doesn't know what slick is, the kid is so clueless]

 

{It's innocent, not clueless you moron, give the kid a break he's been an omega for less that a week}

 

A hand gripped and massaged his hip gently. It felt good, felt right, nothing like in the past, it eased some of the tension from his tight muscles, he sighed contentedly and relaxed into the touches. The hand traced along his hip bones, carefully sliding to his rounded cheeks giving a playful squeeze before slipping between them.

 

Peter stiffened as the scared digit circled over his hole, gathering and coating itself in his natural lubricant. ' _This is it'_ , he thought willing himself to relax, the pressure steadily increased until the finger slipped all the way inside and he made a small whimpering noise out of surprise.

 

“You okay?” The man asked, halting all movement.

 

“Y-Yeah, it doesn't hurt, it's just, hnnn, intense” Th omega clarified.

 

The finger wiggled a little, the man was gauging his reaction, it slid out and then slid back in, over and over again in careful tender thrusts, Wade was doing all he could to make sure it was pleasant and not unnecessarily painful. A small part of him had been a little worried, over the years he had overheard a few stories here and there of alpha's taking their mates too roughly. Peter was beyond grateful the man wasn't the type, he let out a breath, this wasn't so bad, nothing like before, he was being taken care of. It actually felt kinda nice, weather that was really him or the heat driven part of his brain he didn't know and he really didn't care, he was happy to just go with it either way.

 

Wade rubbed the space between his shoulder blades with his unoccupied hand, it did wonders to keep him clam and grounded. He knew the man would be a good alpha, a good man with a good heart. He never flaunted his alphaness or talked down to anyone just because they were a different sex or status, he treated omegas and betas the same way he would any alpha, none of it mattered to him. He just wished The man could see what he saw instead of always being so down on himself, sure he had some problems, but doesn't everyone.

 

“Still doing okay baby boy?” He inquired again.

 

Peter looked up at him with half lidded eyes and smiled, “Yeah”

 

“Ready for another?” The anti-hero asked.

 

Peter nodded. Wade was giving him as much control as he could, not just pushing him down and forcing him, even if that was what his body wanted, his mind didn't. It made him love the man even more, if that was even possible.

 

A second finger joined the first, slipping inside, there was a bit of a stretch, not painful, but not quite comfortable either. He squirmed a little, trying to adjust to the new sensation and it didn't take long for it to feel even better than it had before.

 

The merc leaned down to kiss him, slow and filthy as he thrust the two fingers in and out. Then two became three. The third wasn't quite as easy as the first two, this time it did hurt, the burning stretch was enough to make him whimper.

 

“Shhhh, just give it a sec, it'll feel better” the man murmured, kissing and nipping down his body, swirling his tongue around a pink hardened nipple and pulling it his mouth to suck on.

 

Peter shivered, breath hitching under the mans ministrations. He had no idea his nipples could be that sensitive. The simultaneous assault on his chest and his hole was an effective enough distraction on it's own, then the fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves that was his prostate and all thoughts of pain were forgotten. He was seeing stars and moaning, his hips moving of there own accord, “Wade” he cried, back arching.

 

“Found it” The man declared triumphantly. “How's that Petey, feel good?” he asked, rubbing over the spot repeatedly.

 

Peter couldn't answer, too lost in the hazy fog of arousal, his hardened shaft rocking against the mans thigh, leaving behind glistening streaks of pre-cum in its wake. Slick was practically gushing out of him and he was begging, “Please, please, please, please” over and over again, he wasn't even sure what he was asking for. He would have been mortified of his behavior if he could actually think. The hormones coursing though his body had temporally overridden any fear he might have had, though it was impossible to say how long that would last, when reality would come crashing down around him. Then the fingers retracted and the sudden emptiness had him whining desperately in need.

 

“Roll over for me” Wade whispered huskily into the teens ear.

 

Peter rolled onto his stomach, not really giving the position much thought until he felt the mans presence loom behind him, he tensed, his mind slightly sobering from his lust induced euphoria bringing with it unwanted memories.

 

“Hey, it's okay, what's wrong?” The merc cooed worried. Everything had been going so well then suddenly Peter looked ready to make a run for it any second.

 

“I don't… Do we have to, t-this position” He tried, it was too much like last time.

 

“Just this first time and then I promise we never have to do it like this again if you don't want to” Wade assured him. They had to do it in this position to bond, but he hated frightening his omega.

 

Peter nodded, he could do this, he had to, he just had to remember this was Wade, not Skip. He jumped when lips pressed against his back and something hot and hard poked at his entrance. He cried out when it pushed inside him, not out of pain though, it was tight and stretched, impossibly full, but it didn't really hurt and he sighed in relief.

 

“It's all in Petey, that's it, you're doing so good, just breath for me” The man crooned softly. Wade could be so endearing when he wanted to.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, The man didn't move a muscle and the teen realized he was giving him a chance to adjust. “I-It's okay Wade, y-you can move” He informed him, actually he kinda needed the man to hurry up and do something, the need was overwhelming him again. Another kiss to his back and Wade pulled part way out, then slid back in slowly.

 

The young hero couldn't figure out how in the world he still had such control, it had to have been insanely difficult for him to keep himself from ravaging a willing omega in heat. But the slow pace was getting to Peter, his body needed more, “Faster” he cried, he was getting desperate.

 

“Whatever you need baby boy” Wade whispered in his ear, picking up his pace, thrusting faster and harder, drinking in the delicious sounds coming from underneath him. “Does that feel good?” He asked him breathlessly.

 

“Yes!” Peter cried and it did, even if he had to fight the memories that threatened to claw there way to the front of his mind, he could hold them off for now, but just barely. Heat coiled in his stomach, every roll of the alpha's hips stroking his prostate, sending waves of shuddering pleasure though him. He was getting close and judging from the sounds behind him so was Wade.

 

The anti-hero grunted with every snap of his hips. His omega was a wreaked mess underneath him, wet with slick and sweat, moaning and mewling, hips thrusting to meet his own, knuckles white from his grip on the sheets, he looked so beautiful. Wade moaned as the teens walls tightened and contracted around him, he latched his mouth onto the bonding gland, sucking insistently at it, sending his mate over the edge with a scream.

 

One more thrust and Wade's knot began to inflate, this was it, he readied himself, shoving inside and biting down all at once, another scream was ripped from his mate. He came hard and long, the bond snapping in place, his knot swelling and the barb locking them together. His plans to bask in the afterglow where short lived as his mind was suddenly overwhelmed with mind numbing panic and pain that wasn't his own.

 

Peter screamed again, he tried to scramble away, but he couldn't he was held down and trapped, he couldn't get away, his body was in agony, he couldn't breath, he was suffocating. He had to get away was all he could think as he struggled harder.

 

“Peter, Peter stop” Wade shouted. The teen was wailing under him, hyperventilating, flailing wildly, doing his best to get away, which was impossible, they'd be locked together till the knot went down. The worst though was the broken begging, he was begging Skip to stop, to not hurt him. “Peter” Wade tried again, arms wrapped around him, but the teen obviously couldn't hear him in his terror. It left him with only one choice, one he didn't like and never intended to use, but at this rate Peter was going to hurt himself if he didn't stop.

 

{Are you serious!!! You're really gonna alpha growl at a traumatized omega}

 

[You're an idiot]

 

 _'Do the two of you have a better idea, no, then shut the hell up already'_ He countered to his boxes.

 

The man growled in the teen's ear, low and dangerous, a warning for disobedient omegas to submit to their mates. It worked instantly, the young hero immediately went still and limp, the sobbing though grew louder as fear and panic spiked through the bond and Wade wanted to cry himself, he did that to his mate, but guilt would have to wait, He had more important things to worry about now. “Petey, baby boy, hey, it's okay, I need you to calm down and listen to me alright, Skip's not here, he's gone, he can't ever hurt you again”

 

Some distant part of Peter's brain finally latches onto the voice, ' _Wade, that was Wade's voice'_ he realized. “Wade… hurts, please, help me, I-Its hurts” He begged.

 

“Shhhh, I know it does baby boy, I'm sorry, try to relax a little, deep breaths” Wade tried to sound comforting, Peter's pleas broke his heart, while spider-man might be a tough hero, Peter Parker was a scared kid who'd been though far too much in his short life and was now shaking and whimpering in his arms.

 

Several long minutes and ragged breaths later and the pain was dulling minutely, just enough to let the brunette, catch his breath and gather his thoughts. He was in his room at Avengers tower and he was with Wade, not Skip but Wade, who loved him, would protect him from anything and everything, he was okay, no matter how much his mind wanted him to believe otherwise.

 

“Petey, you in there?” The man whispered uncertainly.

 

“Yeah” he answered, laughing a little at the absurdity of the whole situation. “I'm sorry I freaked out on you”

 

“S'okay, besides I think I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, I'm sorry, I never planned to do that to you” Guilt laced his words.

 

“It's okay Wade, you had too, I would have hurt both of us if you hadn't” He reassure the alpha. As the mans previous words became clearer in his mind there was something he had to know, “Wade, what you said earlier, about S-Skip being gone, what did you mean by that?”

 

“Oh that, well the guy's dead, so he can't ever hurt you again” He proclaimed cuddling a little closer.

 

“D-did you kill him?”Not that Peter could blame him if he had.

 

“No, wasn't me, I wish it was, I was planning to, but someone beat me too it” The mans disappointment was so obvious.

 

“Seriously?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Yup, got his head bashed in by a tire iron a long time ago, douche deserved it” Wade didn't even try to hide his pleasure at the thought of the guy getting what he deserved. He would have like to have been the one to punish him but oh well.

 

“How long ago?” The teen hadn't heard about of any of this.

 

“Oh about 7 years, guess he touched someone he shouldn't have” The alpha answered.

 

Peter pondered that for a moment, that couldn't have been long after Skip had hurt him, not altogether surprising though, no telling who else the man had taken advantage of, predators hardly ever stop at just one victim after all. The thought swarming through his mind were getting a little too dangerous again, _'I need to think about something else, anything else'_ he silently berated himself, he needed to focus on his current predicament and worry about the rest later. “How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?” he asked sheepishly, he really would rather be facing the alpha, his Alpha, Wade was his now in every way, the thought alone made him blush.

 

“No clue, could be awhile, you should try and sleep some while you can, it's gonna get worse before it gets better” Wade encouraged, tugging up some of the blankets to cocoon around the omega, his heat was just getting started, they still had a long ways to go.

 

“I don't really feel like sleeping” He really didn't, even as tired as he was, he didn't want to sleep at the moment or dream, especially dream, who knew what horrors his mind would conjure.

 

“Are you still in pain?” The anti-hero asked nuzzling into his neck, sending a shiver up the young hero's spine.

 

“Just a little” He admitted.

 

“Uh-huh, you do realized now that were bonded you won't be able to hide stuff from me anymore” The anti-hero reminded him.

 

“Um, right, I did kinda forget about that” Peter answered, his cheeks reddening.

 

“You don't ever need to hide anything from me baby boy, I'm always here for you” The man assured him.

 

“I know, I'm just not use to there being someone I can trust, someone who actually cares about me, I've been handling things on my own for so long” He'd had too for so many years it had become second nature to keep everyone at arms length, to never let them get close enough to hurt him. Then Wade had come along and wormed his way into his life and his heart. He was halted his internal musings when a sudden weird sensation grabbed his attention. The hard flesh inside him was twitching on its own, “Wade” he gasped as he felt more scorching liquid fill him.

 

“Sorry just give it a sec” The man croaked.

 

Peter moaned, fingers twisting in the sheets, toes curling, his body convulsing as he was forced into another mind shattering orgasm. “What was that? Is that suppose to happen?” He asked as soon as he was able to form semi-coherent thoughts again.

 

“Yeah, It's, uh, something to doing with bonding, strengthening the bond or something, I can't really remember or even care right now, hnn, you're still squeezing my dick too hard” The Alpha mumbled, still blissed out on an orgasmic high.

 

“What, sorry, I didn't, am I hurting you, I don't know know how to stop” The teen began panicking. He was messing this up already.

 

“Hey it's okay, everything fine, you're not hurting me, couldn’t really hurt me if you tried, it just feels too good to think” He soothed.

 

“Okay…” he replied. “I really wish I could see you” Peter mumbled offhandedly.

 

“You must really hate this position if you'd rather stare at my ugly mug” Wade joked.

 

“I do hate this position, but it's more than that, I like looking at you” He retorted, earning a chuckle from the man. “I'm serious Wade”

 

“I know you are, you're something else Petey, too good for someone like me” The anti- hero praised.

 

“I am not Wade, stop selling yourself short. Besides thers nothing wrong with the way you look, you're hot” The teen insisted.

 

“You're so weird, baby boy” The merc chuckled.

 

“I am not, nnnn Wade, again?” Peter yelped.

 

“Yeah, sorry babe, hnnn, 's not like I can really control it” The man responded apologetically.

 

“I know you, can't, but it's too soon, I can't…” He groaned, this sucked, the growing pressure in his stomach was unpleasant and getting worse every time his body was filled with more fluids. _'Ugh why couldn't anything go right'_ he thought, for now the only thing he could do was wait and hope it would be over sooner rather than later.

 

~*~

 

Over two grueling hours and 15 orgasms later found Peter sniffling and whimpering, barley holding back sobs in his distress, his stomach was swollen and distended, so full it hurt to even breath. He just wanted all this to be over already, it was too much, too fast.

 

He felt his mate shift behind him and at long last slip out of his body, he wanted to cry with relief and scream in agony, he was pretty sure he did at least one of those as the next thing he knew he was being turned and gathered up, pressed again a warm chest

while words of comfort were whispered to him.

 

“Is… is that what it's going to be like every time?” The teen asked nervously.

 

“I don't know for sure, but I don't think so” Wade answered, he sure it didn't for both their sakes. “You wanna take a shower?”

 

Peter shook his head, as good as the sound of washing away all the sweat. Fluids, and strawberry lube, that covered everything, he couldn't, not now, just the thought of the water on him hurt. Every caress of his oversensitive skin felt like a thousand needles.

 

“Okay, try and rest some before you're heat gets worse” The Alpha encouraged, even he was ready for some sleep.

 

“I-It's gonna get worse?” The omega gulped.

 

“Oh baby boy, it's just getting started, it's gonna get worse before it gets better” He answered before he realized that it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

 

“Wade” The teen whimpered.

 

“Hey, it's okay, I'm here and I've got you” He reminded him, holding the brunette a little tighter “Now try to get some sleep”

 

Sleeping was really the last thing Peter wanted to do, but his alpha was right, he did need to rest. Hesitantly he closed his eyes, snuggled in a little closer and let himself drift off into the darkness.

 

~*~

 

When Peter woke next he's was on fire, or at least it felt that way, his body was overheated and aching, filled with an all consuming need he never knew even existed. He could barely keep from screaming, he probably would have if his lungs could suck in enough oxygen, it was all he could do to keep from passing out. So he settled for whimpering pitifully.

 

“Wade, Wade, hnnn, Wade, wake up, please Wade, I-I need you” He sobs shaking the sleeping mans shoulders.

 

“Wha... Petey” The merc slurs groggily.

 

“Please Wade, I need you” The omega pleaded again, pawing at the man.

 

“”Woah, easy, easy, come here” Wade was suddenly awake and pulling the hero on top of him.

 

“Please, Please, Wade, Please, Please…” Peter begged over and over again.

 

“Shhh, I know, here, shift your hips a little” The merc instructed, positioning his young lover. “That's it, now slowly” He soothed, letting the boy sink down and engulf his hardened flesh.

 

Peter wailed, it was both too much and not enough at the same time, his body needy and desperate, completely beyond his control and that terrified him.

 

“Petey, baby, it's okay, you're okay, please don't cry” The anti-hero tried to console, he couldn't stand seeing his mate like this.

 

“...rry, hic, I'm sorry” Peter's was almost frantic now, he was messing things up again, he just knew it and any time Wade was going to get fed up with him and realize what a useless omega he really was.

 

The anti-hero cringed at the panic bleeding through the bond, his little mate was going to drive himself to a major breakdown like this. Pushing himself up, he wrapped his arms around the trembling body, “Stop thinking sweetheart, just let go, we'll figure the rest out later” He urged, kissing his temple.

 

“I'm scared Wade” The teen murmured.

 

“I know you are baby boy, It's gonna be okay though, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you” The alpha reassured.

 

The omega squealed as he was thrust up into, clinging desperately onto his mates shoulders, his nails digging into the scarred skin leaving angry red welts that vanished a moment later. Nuzzling into his neck he greedily inhaled the rich alpha scent. His body rising and falling with every powerful thrust, mewls falling from his lips, his mates rough hands set his skin alight with goose bumps. “Oh god, there, harder” Peter cried as Wade hit his prostate, whimpering when the man complied and every movement sent him closer to the edge until he was finally pushed over, crying the alphas name as they both came hard enough to black out their vision.

 

Wade dropped back on the bed, the intense orgasm knocking the wind out of both of them. The omega was collapsed on top of him, eyes closed and heaving great gasps of air, his thighs spread wide where he straddled his waist, impaled and locked on his knot. He relaxed, enjoying the afterglow until the body on top of him trembled with sobs.

 

“Peter, what's wrong, are you hurt, did I hurt you?” Wade asked apprehensively, he had tried so hard to maintain control, had he slipped and injured his new mate.

 

“N-no you didn't, I'm fine, I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me” He exclaimed still sobbing.

 

“Oh baby boy, you're anything but fine, I'd be more worried if you were, your life got turned upside down and inside out, your body is pumping itself full of hormones and changing in ways you were never prepared for, your allowed a few breakdowns” The man reasoned, it was a wonder the teen wasn't a completer basket case by now.

 

“Please don't hate me” The teen whimpered. “Don't leave me” More whimpers.

 

“Peter, hey, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay” Wade assured him.

 

“Everyone always leaves me” The omega insisted.

 

“Shhh, hey, I'm not gonna leave you, ever, healing factor, immortal, can't die, remember, you don't need to worry” The man reminded him.

 

“That doesn't mean you won't get sick of having to put up with me and leave” He cried.

 

“Is that what you're worried about? Sweetheart, there's no way I'm ever gonna willingly abandon you and I can't die, so you're stuck with me” And he wouldn't either, he was in it for the long haul.

 

It was a nice thought even if Peter didn't quite believe it, there was nothing he could do but enjoy it while it lasted, “I love you Wade”

 

The man smiled, “I love you too baby boy”

 

~*~

 

5 Days Later

 

Wade sighed, how did he always managed to get himself into situations like this. Only he would wind up with a mate that had spider powers that included super stickiness and was a total cuddle whore. He sighed again as his bladder screamed in protest, at least the omega was finally out of heat. Five days of almost non-stop sex would exhaust even someone with his mega healing factor.

 

{Poor Spidey, he's totally out of it}

 

_'Oh you're back'_

 

[Yeah lover boy, honeymoons over]

 

{Oh honeymoon, we should take Petey somewhere}

 

' _We should, some place nice, maybe Paris or Italy… oh Japan, Japan has lots of kinky stuff, but first we've got some things to take care of'_

 

{More important than getting kinky with Spidey?}

 

_'Yup, gotta make sure Spidey's feels safe and taken care of first'_

 

Hmmmm, the body on top of him groaned. “Time to get up sleepyhead”

 

“Don't wanna” The teen grumbled back.

 

“I Know, but, your heat is finally over and we're disgusting, time for a shower and some food, and I really gotta go, so unless you want to sleep in a puddle up and at em” He urged, poking the omega in the shoulder.

 

“Ew, Wade” Peter mumbled releasing his hostage and rolling over as the man darted to the bathroom.

 

“So” the man drawled as he reemerged, “Think you can walk or should I carry you?”

 

Peter peeked one eye out from where he had his face smooshed into the pillow, he weighed his options, on the one hand he could try to walk on his own which he knew would be a spectacular failure or he could just suck it up and ask the man to carry him and hope it wasn't too much of an imposition. “Carry me?” he asked sheepishly.

 

“Good boy” Wade smirked, his young mate was finally learning.

 

“I'm not a little kid you know” He huffed indignantly.

 

“Ohh I know, but you're still my baby boy, let daddy spoil you” The man cooed.

 

“Ew Wade, no, just no, no daddy kink” The teen grimiced.

 

“Awww whats wrong with a little daddy play” He goaded playfully.

 

“Nothing if your into it, I'm just not, majorly, majorly not” He answered.

 

“Well then I guess we'll just have to find something you are into, might take a few tries but I'm willing to make the sacrifice” He teased.

 

“I'll bet” Peter snorted. “Wade? Is that a bubble bath? Did you make us a bubble bath?”

 

“You bet I did, Bubble baths are the best for pampering”The alpha joyfully confirmed.

 

“You don't need to pamper me Wade, you've already done so much for me” He could feel himself blushing.

 

“Of course I do, it's my job” Wade informed him.

 

“I thought your job was being a mercenary?” He liked it when wade was in a playful mood.

 

“Yup and now it's also spidey spoiler, so in you go” He mused, carefully lowering the teen in the teen in the water.

 

“Hmmm, this does feel good” The omega murmered.

 

“Wait till we turn on the jets” He added climbing in behind him, pulling the lithe body to rest against his own.

 

“My heats really over?” Peter asked uncertainly. He had no clue what would happen now, where they even stood, everything had happened so fast they hadn't even discussed after his heat.

 

“Yep” The man replied, the one word was said so nonchalantly it almost hurt.

 

“So… What happens now” The omega asked awkwardly.

 

“A nice long soak and then take out, what do you feel like? Indian? Chinese? Oh Pizza? Pizza is always good” The anti-hero mused.

 

“Pizza's fine Wade, but that's not what I meant” Now he was starting to worry, the man was avoiding the subject, was he already regretting mating with him.

 

“I Know it wasn't, but just relax, there's plenty of time to figure it all out” The alpha answered tracing the bite mark on the teens neck.

 

But as much as Peter wanted to he just couldn't. There was far too much uncertainty in his life right now for him to be relaxed about anything.

 

 

~*~

 

“Pineapple and olive, sweet and salty” The Alpha chirped happily, bringing the slice of cheesy goodness to his mouth.

 

Peter hummed in agreement, nervously picking at his own slice of pizza. They still hadn't discussed their future plans, if there were any, maybe there wasn't but Wade seemed to have something in mind, but what he wasn't saying.

 

“Well lookie here, the newlyweds finally decided to grace us with their presence… What the… Did you order everything on the menu??? Tony asked incredulously eying the mountain of boxes and containers sitting on the coffee table.

 

“Maybe, might have invented a few too” Wade replied.

 

“He isn't kidding” Peter said flatly, glancing dubiously at a few boxes stacked to the side.

 

“Well just give those to Thor, he'll eat anything” The billionaire intoned.

 

“They aren't that bad” The merc defended, rolling his eyes at the two.

 

“Yes Wade, they are” The omega stated, shuddering in revulsion.

 

“Fine, fine, insult my creativity, there's plenty of normal boring Pizza, so pull up a slice shellhead, we're about to start a movie marathon” The anti-hero grumbled.

 

As usual the tower residents trickled in one by one, making their way over to the sofas and chairs and steadily the group grew till all the tower residents were there, omegas joining their alphas, and vise versa. It had turned into the Noah’s ark of pairs.

 

Peter curled a little closer to his mate, the room was filled with alphas again, but this time he forced himself not to run away, he didn't need to be afraid, these were his friends and they didn't want to hurt him, besides even if they did, he had Wade, Super-badass, mercenary Wade to keep him safe. Even if he didn't like killing the thought of having someone who would was willing to burn down the world to protect you was comforting.

 

As the credits rolled Wade looked around the room, 6 movies later and what started out as a pizza party had dissolved into a slumber party, blankets and pillows abound. Only a few of the rooms occupants were still even slightly awake, Tony and Steve, who were getting rather intimate with their petting at the other end of the long couch, no doubt thanks to Tony's pushiness and lack of concern for public displays and Bucky in a chair across the room rolling his eyes at their antics.

 

The anti-hero smiled fondly at his little mate, sprawled against him and stuck to him, quite literally, again. It seemed this was going to become another normal thing in his life he would just have to get use too. The omega look relaxed now, peaceful. The man had been worried when he'd felt the teen tense up as the room filled with alphas, but he kept it together, trusted his alphato keep him safe, and safe he would. Wade would do anything necessary to keep his little mate happy and safe. Which bought him back to a thought he had had earlier in the day. “Petey” He whispered, receiving a muffled groan. The boy was still exhausted from his ordeal. “Come on baby boy, I need you to let go”

 

“Wade… Whats wrong?” He questioned sleepily.

 

“Nothings wrong baby, I just need you to release me now” The man ranswered.

 

“Hmmm” he hummed in agreement, unlatching from the man and sitting up.

 

“Come on, let's get you to bed” The alpha murmured scooping up the sleepy hero and trekking back to their room. Petey was so light it wasn't even a challenge to carry him. Another thing he would need to work on.

 

He placed his mate down on the bed, in fresh clean sheets and bedding. The previous ones mostly likely had to be burned after all of their activities. Peter cuddled into the blankets, half asleep still and dazed. Even with superpowers and a slight healing factor it would still take a few days for him to regain his strength and return to his normal energy levels.

 

“Aren't you getting in?” The teen mumbled when the man moved away from the bed instead of into it.

 

“Actually, I need to run a little errand” Wade answered, picking up his suit.

 

“What?” Perter exclaimed, that had him awake instantly and worried, very worried. “You're leaving???”

 

“Just for a little bit, there's something I gotta check on” Wade answered pulling on his pants.

 

“Tonight, c-can't it wait till tomorrow?” This was bad, Wade couldn't leave yet, he just needed a little longer.

 

“It won't take long Baby boy, I'll be back before you know it” He said pulling on the last of his clothes and leaning down to kiss his mates forehead. The big doe eyes staring back at him, silently begging him not to leave nearly did him in, but he was doing this was for Peter. “Get some rest” He whispered into brown hair.

 

{Oh god the eyes, give him whatever he wants, just make him stop looking like that}

 

[… ]

 

Briskly he walked to door, he didn't dare to look back, his resolve was weak when it came to the teen. He sighed with relief when he shut the door tightly behind him.

 

Voices from the kitchen drew his attention, two sets of eyes locked onto to him the minute he stepped through doorway fully suited and armed.

 

“Running out on him already Wilson” Tony hissed readying himself for a fight, he was rather partial to the web-slinger and didn’t like seeing him hurting.

 

“Tony stop that… Wade whats going on? Are you really leaving?” Steve interjected.

 

The merc groaned, why couldn't anything be easy he was wasting time explaining the same thing all over again to these two, and why was everyone so sure he was gonna run off any second, he was better than that thank you very much, well at least where Peter was concerned he was. “I'm not running out on him, I just need to run an errand and check on something”

 

“Right now… Whats so important? A job? And what killing people couldn't wait a day...” The billionaire shot back.

 

“Tony, you are not helping… Wade are you sure its a good idea to leave Peter alone so soon, Omega's tend to be a little more sensitive to change right after their heats and Peter's had a big shock” The blond hero reasoned.

 

“For crying out loud, look it's not a job Iron-dildo, its a surprise for Peter… I'll only be gone a couple hours I just need to check up on something first, keep an eye on him till I get back will ya” The anti-hero barked tuning on his heel. They could think whatever they wanted, he'd deal with them later.

 

He muttered irritatedly to himself all the way across town, well actually he argued with white and yellow, but to anyone who didn't know about the two voices in his head it just looked like he was talking to himself. He finally reached his location, the building looked just as he remembered it, he strode inside smiling to himself, this should make his little spider very happy.

 

~*~

 

Peter stared at the bedside clock, the angry red numbers hatefully mocking him every moment he lay there alone. Had sleeping by himself always been this lonely and cold. 3 hours, 55 minutes and 12 seconds later and his mate still wasn't back, not that he was counting or anything, of course not, that would be ridiculous. He wasn't some clingy omega who needed to spend every moment with their alpha, or at least he wasn't before, now though it seemed he was and he had no idea what to do about that. What could he do but grin and bear it, pretend everything was okay even when he was about to fall apart. No wonder the man had run off earlier who wants a needy, clingy mate hanging onto them constantly. He probably need some room to breath after spending days alone with him. But that didn't mean he wanted the man to come back any less, he needed Wade, where was Wade. He looked at the clock again 4 hours, 3 minutes and 28 seconds. He could feel the panic rising, his alpha was coming back right, he said he was, so Peter had no reason to doubt he would, except what if changed his mind and didn't. His wished he could feel the mans emotions through the bond, it sucked how it only worked for alphas.

 

The door clicked shut and the teen quickly traced the movement, practically screaming with relief when his mate walked in his direction, peeling of his suit as he went. He sliped in behind the hero, arms wrapping around the slim waist, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

“No” He replies simply.

 

“Well get some rest we have a big day tomorrow” Wade mumbled, yawning into brown hair.

 

Peters heart clinched, big day, what big day. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the man what he was talking about when he heard snoring, his mate had already fallen asleep. Fantastic, now h was stuck with nothing but the torment of his own thoughts to keep him company.

 

~*~

 

Before he even opened his eyes Wade could feel the apprehension bleeding over the bond. Peter was worrying about something again. His poor little mate, he had had so few breaks in his life that he always expected the worst to happen. Sure enough when he did open his eyes, red rimmed brown orbs were staring back at him, his little spider looked like he hadn't slept at all, he probably hadn't, most likely spending the night working himself up into a frenzy after the man had basically passed out. “Morning baby boy, what time is it?”

 

“Morning, its after 10” The teen answered, still looking at him expectantly.

 

“Guess we should get up, get some breakfast” The merc yawned, his mate still needed to gain some weight.

 

“C-can we just get this over with” Peter stuttered, no way he could eat anything now, his stomach was all tied up in knots.

 

“Petey...” The man started.

 

“Please Wade, I can't take it anymore” The young hero pleaded.

 

The alpha sighed, “Okay baby boy, get dressed” he instructed, getting up himself.

 

“Wade???” Peter called, why did he need to get dressed just to get dumped, unless, “Wade, c-can't we just do it here?” He really didn't want an audience for this.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, no, now come on get dressed” The anti-hero encouraged, tugging on his own clothes, causal this time, hoodie and jeans. The brunette was giving him the most heartbreaking look ever, not much longer though and it would be over. “I'm gonna wait in the kitchen, come out when you're ready”

 

Peter stared at the closed door, the man didn't leave him with much choice, he got up and trudged to his closet, yanking on the first clean clothes he found before following after the alpha. He could hear his mate talking to someone, at first he wasn't sure who the other person was, there were so many other people living in the tower, it could have been any of them, the closer he got though he could tell it was Captain America's voice. Thank goodness, not everyone was able to handle Wade's personality and he really didn't want to have to deal with getting caught up in a fight right now.

 

The moment he walked in the room the blond took one look, his expression instantly shifting to concern, “You Okay Peter?” he asked.

 

“Oh Yeah, fine” Peter answered absentmindedly, he was anything but fine, but he couldn't waste time explaining that now. “Wade?” He tried again.

 

“Come on Petey, time to go” Wade interrupted. His hand pressing against the small of his mates back, urging him along.

 

“Wait, Wade, where are we going?” The teen cried, where on earth was his mate taking him.

 

The alpha giggled, “You'll see, it's a surprise, come on”

 

~*~

 

Peter let himself be pulled along through the streets of New york without much of a fuss. He couldn't really do much without making a scene anyway and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He held on tight to his mates hand as the man strode through the busy streets with purpose. The scenery changed the farther they went, the crowded busy business district morphed into a quiet upper class residential area. Expensive looking buildings looming around them.

 

They continued on till they came to a tall and immaculate black facade condo complex, the alpha walking straight to it. Punching a code into the panel, the doors opened with a low hiss. The elevator took them straight up to the 12th level, the top floor.

 

Peter was even more confused, he was being maneuvered toward another door only a few feet away. A key card slid through the electronic lock disengaging with a click and a beep. He was led to the center of the space. The room looked just as nice on the inside large with cream color walls, plush carpet, a comfy brand new couch and furniture, it looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

 

“So, how do you like it?” The man asked suddenly.

 

“Huh, I-its beautiful, but where are we Wade?” He asked nervously.

 

“Uh, well, home” The alpha answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and letting the hood fall down to expose his face.

 

Okay now he was even more confused than ever, “What??? Who's home, Wade what going on, what is this place?”

 

“It's mine, well ours now… I was thinking about how things are different now that we're bonded, and well the place I've been staying is a dump, no place for an omega, especially not my Petey and your place is tiny and run down, too cold in winter, too hot in summer, all around terrible, why you've insisted on staying there all this time is beyond me” Wade rambled.

 

“Wade we've been through this, it's all I could afford and no I wasn't going to use you even more by letting you rent a place for me, you already bought me food constantly, which I appreciate, but” He reminded him.

 

“But as usual you don't know how to accept help, but that doesn't matter now, you're my mate and were bonded so I have every right to spoil you and there’s nothing you can do about it” He countered, smirking triumphantly. “Which brings me back to this place, while I was thinking about all that stuff, I suddenly remembered that I owned this place and well I think it would be perfect for us”

 

Us??? He couldn't mean, “You want us to live here… together?” The teen slowly elaborated.

 

“Well, yeah, isn't that what bonded couples do… Huh, Petey, whats wrong? If you don't like it we don't have to live here, we'll find another place, whatever you want, just please stop crying” Wade tried, had he made a mistake, he was so sure his mate would like this place.

 

“N-No it's great, I-I just didn't think you'd want to live together with me” The teen clarified.

 

“Of course I do, you're mine now and I'm gonna take such good care of you” The alpha responmded, maybe with enough time and care he could assuade his mates fear of abandonment.

 

“You already do” Peter corrected, smiling sappily. “So how about you give me a tour”

 

Amazingly enough what was once one of the most terrifying moments of his life made it possible for him to find true happiness.

 

The End.

 

And the beginning...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
